Helen Donovan
Helen Donovan is a business woman who worked for Dreyfuss Enterprises until its CEO shut the company down, leaving all his employees jobless. At the business, Helen was expressing her concern to the board of Dreyfuss Enterprises about the future in Malcolm's absence. When Malcolm himself enters the room and starts talking about having being destroyed to become what he needs to be, she and the board talk about getting him help, only to be yelled at and dismissed by their boss. When the company is shut down, she is seen telling a coworker as they leave the building, that Malcolm's decision is not out of craziness, but rather pursuing another interest, whatever it may be. Days pass since the shut down, and Helen receives an invitation to meet Dreyfuss. Here he talks to her about how she admires her "hunger" and "famine" of power, and tells her about a role she could have in the future. This is when Jobe kidnaps her. It's later revealed that Malcolm's real purpose was for her to become the her Horseman, err Horsewoman, of Famine, using the balancing golden scales stolen from the Eisenhower building that fed the Hunger Demon as a catalyzer in her transformation. Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes As Ichabod was discussing Wormwood, a bitter, brown liquid infecting the Vault, The Horsewoman of Famine has made her mark on the team. Her temptations were taking their toll, whether it'd be Jake and Alex's passion, or Gavin's homesickness. Ichabod noticed Gavin's condition and gave him a stern lecture, where instead of running away to Sleepy Hollow, he must fight his urges and continue his mission in DC. It was a sign that Famine must be fought from within and on the battlefield. Jake then summarized that Johnny Appleseed was a soldier fighting Famine as he discovered the giant, black steed. Ichabod and Lara later discovered that as long as they remain close to her side, they can resist Helen's urges and insatiable hunger since she wields Temperance. It was demonstrated as Falcolor's tribe was suffering until Lara gradually calmed them. With the encounter of Lara together were her past vessel, she decided to shed half of her powers to Molly as the team leaves to defeat Helen. They've encountered a hazy appearance of a giant black steed and a rider with golden scales. Lara identified as Famine, though her cries were futile. One by one, they succumbed to their weaknesses, as did Lara. Till she declared she already lived through her bleak future and promised to never let it happen to Molly or her compatriots; she acted like an anchor to six strayed buoys. With that, Team Witness' might grew bolder as they stuck close to her. With the help of their renewed strength, as well as the light gold shields, they were able to easily win over Famine. However, the Rapture had impacted more of the world. After Ichabod's damned soul was retrieved from Hell, and after the defeat of War and Pestilence, the group met up with the Horsewoman of Famine; it was a catfight as Lara volunteered along with Ichabod's essence inside her. He strategized her on fighting Helen and her influence as one, but it wasn't long till they were subdued. She exploited their desire on mating, as a way to heal Lara, but their true desire was indeed to destroy her. Catching her off guard, they managed to defeat her with Delilah's Dagger and overcome her infectious influence. Category:Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Villains Category:Team villains Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Characters TheIkranRider hates Category:Damned Souls Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Power Hungry Category:Empowered Villains Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Alternate Form Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Moloch Allies